


Внегалактические астрономы потеряют работу, звёзды остынут и умрут

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Служба спасения и телефон доверия безответны к тому, кто потерялся в далёком космосе, кто что-то потерял там и не сумел вернуть.





	Внегалактические астрономы потеряют работу, звёзды остынут и умрут

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент с пурпурной прозой, пост-канон, смерть персонажа, ER в прошлом, название текста взято из книги Карла Сагана «Космос».

Пятый шот взрывается в желудке сверхновой, обжигает сердце и лёгкие, вкручивается шрапнелью в рёбра, как память, как амнезия, как сожаления. Мэтт отставляет стакан и толкает его к бармену, тот смотрит с недовольством, в его глазах — материнское почти осуждение и такая же пустота; наверное, он тоже потерял кого-то, кого-то, кто с успехом заменял ему половину сердца, или четверть, или сколько там ему недостаёт для счастья, полного и плотного, как дымка в этом баре, как ползущее по потолку сизое покрывало, сливающееся в глазах с паутиной в углах за стойкой и в собственной душе.

Купюры опадают на стойку листами похоронок — сдачу оставь на чай; Мэтт не вернётся сюда ещё год, или не вернётся никогда, или будет возвращаться каждый день, пока не сольётся с местной публикой, разношёрстной и лоскутной, пока не сошьёт их между собой, как цыганская игла с суровой нитью — криво и наискось, как вся его паршивая жизнь, пока лицо его не станет маской — одной на всех.

Колокольчик у двери звенит стеклом разбитой мечты, хрусталём искрошенной фантазии о жизни вместе, в другом месте; хрусткий пепел неслучившихся надежд ложится на плечи первым снегом, чистым и бесполезным, таким, что исчезнет к утру, как и все сказанные ими друг другу слова, как сны друг о друге, как прощение, как прощание.

Кто-то спрашивает сигарету — Мэтт поднимает раскрытые ладони, будто сдаваясь, как он поднимал их сотню раз и ещё немножечко больше, бормочет что-то; не потому что не курит, а потому что не сумеет вспомнить, где в его куртке карманы, как не сумеет вспомнить, когда всё покатилось к чёрту, где затаилась гюрзой точка невозврата; он не надеется, что вспомнит дорогу домой, потому что хочет её забыть. Ни к чему возвращаться в холодную пустоту, если она всегда с ним, всегда в нём, всегда вместо него, и в этом он не отличается от всех других.

С каждым шагом прочь от бара Мэтт теряет искрящееся волшебство забвения, которое дарит нестройная шеренга бутылок; забыть будет нечестно, а волшебства он не заслуживает.

Он не заслуживал ничего из того, что имел — ни бескрайнего космоса под ногами, ни почестей, полученных по возвращении на Землю, ни сестры, что готова была умереть за него, ни спасения из плена. Ни Широ.

Мир соблюдает равновесие.

Из-под ног в подворотне не издав и звука убегает бездомная кошка, и Мэтт ей завидует — бессловесная тварь, хотел бы он сохранять молчание и выживать; слишком много свободного времени, слишком много времени на одного, слишком много мыслей для того, кому некому их больше озвучить.

Мэтт хотел бы вырвать себе язык; ему кажется, он всё же заговорил с барменом о Широ, как и год назад, как и два года; но вместо этого он спотыкается о коробку и валится в слякоть, в вонючую лужу перегноя и тусклых образов: руки Широ, античный эталон добродетели; его улыбка, полная любви и пустая на пересечении с вакуумом, высасывающим воздух из лёгких; его смех, рассыпающийся на тысячи граней, на осколки тролльего зеркала, ни один из которых так и не смог достать Мэтту до сердца.

Он пытается уцепиться хоть за что-то: за склизкую кирпичную кладку, за мокрый и холодный бок мусорного бака, за своё жалкое существование, кроме которого ничего ему и не осталось; настолько ничего, что его даже некому утешить, да он и не принял бы утешения.

Не заслужил, не дослужил, не выслужился, дезертир и пленник, и сотню раз спасти Вселенную будет недостаточно, если он не смог спасти своё отражение, разбитое на фракталы, многократно отражённое в себе самом, выбеленное и зарубцованное; незаживающую рану в своей груди.

Едва поднимаясь, он валится уже на колени и корчится в подступающем к горлу спазме.

Его рвёт болью, горечью, виной.

Земля перестаёт кружиться, а лучше бы перестала вращаться: как он смеет продолжать движение, когда _они_ не посмели.

Снова начинается дождь, и струи воды, стекающие за шиворот — всё равно что гироскоп, подаренный небом, Мэтт кое-как находит верх и низ, но никак не может найти в себе силы жить.

Он поднимается, или только думает, что поднимается — нетвёрдый шаг, боль в коленях, ушибленных в падении, заземление, затемнение. Он с точностью до последнего знака помнит координаты своего дома, и дома Широ, но это не поможет ему, никогда не помогало, не могло помочь; служба спасения и телефон доверия безответны к тому, кто потерялся в далёком космосе, кто потерял что-то там и не сумел вернуть.

Лучше бы не сумел вернуть себя.

Кое-как выбравшись из переулка, Мэтт слышит визг тормозов и оглушительный сигнал — кто-то чудом объезжает его на мокрой дороге; ругани он уже не слышит, потому что про себя бранится сам: почему этот чёртов водитель не сумел надавить на газ? У Мэтта даже сдохнуть кишка тонка: Кэти не для того едва не погибла, чтобы теперь он так бесславно подох, как мусорная крыса, мокрая и продрогшая, слишком усталая, чтобы бороться.

Как назло, больше никто не проезжает здесь; дорога пуста, как его собственная жизнь, как его будущее, беспросветное анданте одиночества. Гром прорезает барабанные перепонки стилетами, головная боль вскипает в затылке и стекает к позвонкам раскалённым металлом — это благословение, флагелляция для труса; подставься под удары с благодарностью, если даже нанести их себе сам не можешь.

Сводит левую ногу: мышцы горят под шрамом — всё, что ему от Широ осталось; ноющий в слякотную погоду шрам, шёпот на ухо, звук рвущейся ткани, звук рвущейся плоти, крики толпы ( _Чемпион! Чемпион!_ ), его улыбка, его шутки, его одобрение. Это уже куда больше, чем он заслуживает, но даже с тем, что есть, Мэтт не справляется — приваливается к стене на углу и сжимает пальцы на бедре, впивается до боли, не массируя, а пытая; бей своих, чтоб чужие боялись, бей себя, чтоб боялись свои.

Свои его и так боятся: он не видел Кэти уже полтора года, наверное, он просто не _видел_ её никогда; она его не видела тоже, иначе позволила бы потеряться за галактики отсюда, подальше от жизни, в которой Широ с ним нет.

Он жалок и безнадёжен, как его тоска, текущая по венам вместо витальной силы. Его кровь — это воды Стикса, холодные, стылые, полные мёртвых душ, полные мертвецов, которыми он дышит, которые затмевают ему живых.

Может, если бы он не был таким изначально, Широ был бы с ним.

Мэтту кажется, что он уничтожил его собственными руками.

Боль в бедре слабеет, и Мэтт делает ещё один неровный шаг к своему дому, к дому, который так и не стал _их_ , туда, где он сможет свернуться у двери, едва перешагнув порог, отключиться как есть, только бы не доживать этот чёртов день, и будет лучше, если сон в мокрых холодных тряпках принесёт ему воспаление лёгких и пневмонию; он не пойдёт к врачу, он проклинает здоровье космонавта — их слишком трудно убить, по крайней мере — обычно.

Жёлтый свет фонарей ползёт по вискам щупальцами психиатрических клиник, воском церковных свечей, солнцем нового дня — всем тем, что никогда не помогает тем, кто не хочет помощи.

Сегодня была бы их пятая годовщина, плохая или хорошая — он не знает, она была бы как факт, она могла бы быть порознь, но её никогда уже не будет.

Всё было бы возможно, если бы только Широ был жив.

Мэтт делает ещё шаг.


End file.
